


Safe...is only Safe

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [91]
Category: Burn Notice, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Ooh... Michael (& Emma?) - safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe...is only Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anemptymargin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts), [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



_Michael, his life, his work, is all bombs, cases and danger._

_But he's not what Graham was, and that makes him the safest thing._


End file.
